bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ramirez16
Spoilers We are strictly non-spoiler. I checked both OneManga and Bleach Exile, and the chapter isn't up yet. Please familiarize yourself with our Spoiler Policy, and do NOT re-add this information until after the chapter is out in English. Thank you. Arrancar109 16:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) the chapter is right here, i read it this mornoing before i did any editing http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/383-3/7 Ramirez16 16:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) While technically not a violation, it is a fairly obscure site. At any rate, the smart thing to do would have been to leave a message on Arrancar109's page about the chapter following his initial warning. Or better yet, put the link on the comment field after the first edit. Not that I support your edits. I personally checked onemanga, mangahelper, bleachexile, readbleach and mangatoshokan. Those sites are the main source of Bleach for the majority of the users of the site. If the chapter is not out on any of them (not surprising given mangastream does not allow mirroring) then most people would be spoilt from the edits. Tinni 16:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i went right from one edit to the other and didn't realize that i had been sent a message in between the two. I use mangahelpers for my spoilers and they had the link to the chapter on mangastream this morning. Ramirez16 17:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes but that's the point isn't it. It was a link posted on a forum. If people didn't visit that forum post then they wouldn't have seen the chapter. The link has by now propagated most of the forums but they would all still be in spoiler threads. Not everybody visits spoiler threads or even our spoiler section where I have now placed the link. Thus my comment about the obscure site. But that's a different matter and probably an indication the spoiler policy needs to be tightened. Whichever way, you didn't technically violate the spoiler policy and I pointed it out to Arrancar109. Now it's upto him or one of the other admins to sort things out. Tinni 17:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) alright, hey thanks for helping me out. I understand what you're saying. I'll make sure the chapter has hit more mainstream sites before i start making edits Ramirez16 17:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I unblocked you. Yeah, let's just wait until one of the main sources have it up before we add it onto the articles. Also, for future reference, in addition to putting your online sources in the Edit Summary box or notifying the administrator, please try to add the manga (or anime) references in the article in the future as well. That way, we can also verify when certain statements are said, certain abilities are used, or when certain events occur. Sorry about the inconvenience, and I hope you have a nice day. Arrancar109 17:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You mean start citing sources and references like "Chapter 287 page 12" or something like that? Gotcha, will do. Thanks for the unblock and no need to apologize, you were just doing your job. Happy Thanksgiving :D Ramirez16 18:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC)